


Happy Ever After (Bucky Barnes)

by sal20nini



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oaths & Vows, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wakanda (Marvel), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: These events take place after Bucky's rehabilitation and before Infinity War. (Yep, we're gonna pretend that sh*t never happened).Your wedding day is finally here! After everything you both have been through you can't believe how lucky you are to be marrying the love of your life, James 'Bucky' Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	Happy Ever After (Bucky Barnes)

The happiest day of my life had finally arrived and I was surrounded by the people I loved the most.

I looked at the mirror and couldn't help but admire the beautiful, ivory gown with hand-stitched floral details. Its existence had only been made possible because of Queen Ramonda herself. Everything was exactly as she had hoped it would be, if not more. 

"Don't forget about this" Natasha attached the veil. "Go get him girl!" hooted loudly making everyone laugh. Nat smiled and I smiled at each other as we looked at our reflection. A few years ago if someone had said I was going to marry Bucky Barnes in Wakanda with Nat as my maid of honour, I would have said they were crazy.

"Y/N, Tony and I wanted you to have this," I turned around to find Pepper holding a jewellery box.

"Pepper! You shouldn't have! You guys have given me so much already!"

"Y/N, please, just open it." Pepper pleaded.

"Alright," I opened the box carefully to find the most beautiful, sapphire necklace staring back at me. "Pepp, this is a bit much, " I laughed.

"Tony wanted you to have it. It's his way of apologizing for not being here, you know after everything he couldn't face them, but he wants you to know he cares." She smiled.

"It's beautiful," I pulled her into a hug, "I love it."

"Hey, does this count as your something new and your something blue or is that cheating?" Wanda quipped handing a glass of champagne.

"Ah! Alcohol, just what I needed." I grabbed the glass and chugged down the drink.

"Slow down, bud. Cold feet?" Wanda raised her brow.

"You could say that." I bit my lip nervously.

"So are we ready here?" Shuri entered the room. "Oh my god! Y/N, you look like a goddess. Sgt. Barnes is one lucky man."

"Thank you." I smiled at the Wakandian Princess. "Nat, shouldn't we be leaving? What's the hold-up?" 

Natasha was furiously texting someone. "Oh for God's sake!" She cried out loud.

"Is there an alien invasion again?" I reached for another glass of bubbly.

"Worse." She deadpanned. "It's Barnes, he wants to talk to you."

The colour drains from my face. "Is..h-he on the phone?" I stammered. 

"He's on his way here..." Nat replied.

"Here?" Pepper shrieked. "He's not supposed to see her wedding dress!"

"Quick everyone! Get out and shut the door. Y/N, you can talk to Barnes through the door, we'll leave you two alone." She gave a sympathetic smile and patted her back before leaving.

I paced the length of the room and fought the urge to bite my freshly manicured nails. Was he going to break up with me on our wedding day? I knew it! All of this was too good to be true.

A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Doll?" A raspy voice called.

I took a deep breath to compose myself before answering. "Yea... I'm here." I leaned my head against the door.

"The girls tell me I can't see you. Something about it being bad luck." He laughed nervously.

"Well, how bad can it get."

"What-I'm sorry I don't under-" I cut him off.

"You are here to break things off, isn't it? So save me the misery and get straight to it James!"

"Y/N, no! Why would you even think that?" His voice softened. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the wooden door. "Love, don't cry. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you think like that." 

Silence followed.

"Screw this. I'm coming in there. I don't care about no bad luck." He pushed at the door but was met with resistance.

"No, Buck. It's okay. I'm okay. Just tell me what happened."

"Y/N, I came here to ask you if-if you were sure about this. I know my proposal was rushed and I hope you don't feel like you didn't have a choice. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you want, that I am the man you want to spend the rest of your life with because the truth is, I am not even half the man you deserve, Y/N. You deserve more, so much more."

"James Barnes! You stupid man!" I hit the door. "You stupid, stupid, stupid, man. I love you, you idiot. There is no one that I'd rather grow old with. I'm no saint, Bucky. I have done things I'm not proud of, we all have. That doesn't mean we can't be happy, Buck. My heart belongs to you and only you, never doubt that." At that moment I wanted to hold him so bad.

"Y/N- I don't know what to say..."

"There's no need to say anything. Just promise me that you'll never, ever scare me like this again."

"I'm sorry, doll. I promise."

"Now get your ass to the altar. We've kept our guests waiting long enough." I laughed.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Barnes." He chuckled.

The sound of his footsteps grew fainter and fainter as he made his way back down the hallway.

* * *

**_Bucky's PoV_ **

I walked back with a smile on my face, spring in my step and a song in my heart.

"I'm surprised she didn't smack you in the face, man." Sam shoved jokingly.

"Close escape. Something about not seeing the wedding dress." I smiled. 

"Okay, Buck. You ready?" Steve fixed his outfit. T'Challa had given all of them traditional Wakandian robes. 

I wouldn't have wanted to get married anywhere else but here. Wakanda felt like home now. The people had been so very kind to me, especially the royal family. I wanted Y/N to accept me as I am, a one-armed, hundred-year-old farmer with a dark past.

"The girls are going to be here any minute." Steve moved to stand next to Sam. "Wilson, you better have not misplaced the rings."

"I've got it, Cap!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "You're taking your best-man duties way too seriously, jeez."

"Quit it! We're running late." Natasha shouted from behind. "Barnes, you start walking after Steve and I, is that clear?"

"God, you make this sound like a mission" I laughed.

I am pretty sure for Nat this was a mission. She had helped with everything, right from making the guest list with T'Challa, to making sure that both Wakandian and Christian traditions were followed. Boy! This was going to be some wedding.

I made my way down the aisle on cue. The altar was set up by the river. The sun shone in the background, radiating warmth throughout the green field. 

T'Challa had graciously offered to officiate the wedding. He nodded at me as I took my place. Now all I had to do was wait. 

* * *

**_Y/N PoV_ **

The girls had joined me soon after Bucky had left. Thankfully they chose not to press me on details. There was a soft knock on the door when Wanda was fussing over my outfit for what seemed like the millionth time.

She refused to let me move. "Who is it?" I called.

"Tony? What are you doing here, I thought-" Pepper trailed off.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush." Tony held her by the shoulders. "Isn't anyone here glad to see me?" He turned around dramatically.

"Stark!" I ran over to hug the man.

"Never thought I'd live to see you in that dress, kid" He smiled.

"How are you here? Pepper said-"

"I know," he let out a sigh, "but then I said screw it. It's your big day and I'm not going to miss it for the world. So what if I have to make a few awkward conversations?" He eyed Wanda.

I couldn't help but hug him again. "Thank you so much, Tony. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Okay it's all sunshine and rainbows but this wedding ain't happening without the bride, so hut-hut!" Nat clapped her hands.

"One last thing," I held Tony's hand, "I know you and James have your issues and I might be asking too much, but would you give me away?" I begged.

"As long as you're happy, I'll do anything." Tony smiled.

"Good call, Stark" Nat smiled. 

Pepper and Tony shared a quick kiss before she left with the other bridesmaids.

"So...." I whispered to him as we made our way to the venue. "When is the grand Stark wedding?"

"Let's just get this one out of the way, shall we?" He looked on ahead making me chuckle. 

To people who didn't know Tony Stark, such a statement would undoubtedly come off as rude, but just the fact that he's here speaks volumes. He's the one giving me away, keeping aside all of his personal issues. To me, Tony Stark will always be one of the most selfless souls in the universe.

Yes, Tony Stark had a heart.

"No turning back now, kid. You sure you want to do this?" He looked at me as we stood in front of the church door.

"More than I've ever been," I said pulling down my veil.

"Happy has kept the jet running, you know, just in case you come to your senses," Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Stark! For the hundredth time, I'm marrying James Buchanan Barnes and nothing in the god damn universe can make me change my damn mind ." I whispered as the door opened. 

I was walking down the aisle with the bridal chorus playing in the background, smiling till my cheeks hurt at the man of my dreams.

I looked at the wedding party. I was so glad that I had met every single person that was here. My life wouldn't have been the same without them. 

Clint. I would have still been on the streets if it weren't for him. A piddly thief, trying to survive. He brought me to Fury. He saw the good in me when all I saw in the mirror was a disappointment. 

I trained with Natasha. Every single move I know today was because of that kick-ass lady. Somewhere down the line, Stark just took me under his wing. Protected me when I didn't know I needed it. He was like the elder brother I never had and he gave me a family that I never knew.

The Avengers gave me a sense of belonging. 

An identity. 

"Congratulations, kiddo" Tony whispered and put his hand over mine before parting with me.

"You look like a dream, love" Bucky gushed as he helped me up.

Were his eyes wet? I think mine were too.

I handed over my flowers to Nat as T'Challa began the ceremony. A lot of it was a haze as I looked at the man in front of me. 

This was really happening then? After everything, we had made it to the end game.

After the events of the past, not everyone was pleased to hear about Bucky and me. No one really understood how we grew so close in such a short time. Tony was still not sure that he had recovered. He will need time to understand that James did not orphan him. He was controlled by evil men. The Bucky that Steve knew and I have come to know is gentle and caring. He deserves all the beauty that life has to offer. I'm sure Tony will see that soon.

"James Barnes, do you take Y/N L/N to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Bucky smiled. His thumb caressed my knuckles softly.

"Y/N L/N do you take James Barnes to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled. God! I wanted to kiss him already.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows. Y/N would you may go first." He announced.

I was glad to go first. I did not think I could make myself speak after hearing what Buck had to say about us.

"With this hand, I promise to lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With all my light, I will guide you in the darkness. Before I met you, I had given up on love. Without you, I was nothing and now, with you, I am more than myself, I am the best version of myself. With this ring, I give my all to you. I promise that in this life you will never be alone, you will never question if you are beautiful, you will never doubt that you are worthy, and you will never wonder if you are loved and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. With this ring, I thee wed."

The crowd roared as Bucky swiftly wiped a tear that had run down my cheek. I shakily put the ring on his finger.

"Y/N, you have become a part of me, mind, body and soul. You made me feel that I'm worthy of love, care and respect. I'm grateful. You saved me from my one-sided den, you wiped away my tears, you helped me overcome my weaknesses and fears, you accepted my flaws, you made me stronger, so now I can walk. You see the world in a way that no one else does. You deserve the stars, my love but right now I can only give you me, all of me. You touched the darkest part of my soul and lit it up like starlight. What once was lost is now found and I'm glad to have you by my side. With this ring, I thee wed."

I was sobbing, alright. I didn't care about ruining my makeup. I just wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. 

My hands shook like crazy as he put the ring.

"You may now, kiss the Bride." T'Challa smiled.

Before he had even finished his announcement, Bucky and I had closed the gap between us. As soon as our lips met I knew he had been dying to do this too. We were a mess but a good mess.

For that moment it was just the two of us, the rest was static in the distance.


End file.
